Dora Gets Grounded on Easter
Dora Gets Grounded on Easter is the 6th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dylan Priest: "I can't believe it! Dora had made another fake VHS opening. She made the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999. Real not fake. That ident is completely fake! The Nick Jr. Just for Me ident didn't exist until 2000 and it ended in 2004. That's it! I'm calling Dora's parents about this!" Dora's dad: (over the phone) "Hello. Dora's father speaking." Dylan Priest: "Mr. Marquez, your daughter Dora had yet made another fake VHS opening. She had made the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999. Real, not fake. Can you please ground her for this?" Dora's dad: (over the phone) "Oh my god! She is so grounded for super tranquility! She will not be getting any candy and Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows on Easter! Thanks for telling me!" Dylan Priest: "You're welcome!" (hung up) (At Dora's house) Dora: "Yay! I finally made the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999. Real not fake!" Dora's dad: "Dora, get your ass down those stairs! I want a word with you!" (Dora comes downstairs) Dora's dad: "Dora, I just got a call from Dylan Priest. He said that you made the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999. Is that true?" Dora: "Um, yes!" Dora's dad: "Dora! The Nick Jr. Just for Me ident ended in 2004, not 1999. That does it! You are grounded (20x) for super tranquility." Dora's mom: "And for punishment, we will call the Easter bunny and tell him not to bring you candy or DVDs made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dora: "No! (22x) I need candy and DVDS made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dora's dad: "Well, too bad. Now go to bed, it's late." (On Easter Sunday) Dora: "It's Easter morning. I hope the Easter Bunny left me candy and DVDs made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." [ In the kitchen, Dora is shocked that the candy and DVDs made by Paramount and Nickelodeon is not on the table. ] Dora: "WAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOO! No candy and no Paramount and Nickelodeon DVDs!" Dora's dad: "That's right, Dora. I called the Easter bunny and told him not to bring you candy or DVDs made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Dora's mom: "But we did give you something." Dora: "Really? Where are they?" Dora's mom: "Yes. They're in the living room." Dora: "Yay! (12x) I got Easter presents." [ In the living room. ] Dora's dad: "We got you some DVDs, VHS tapes, music and video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. You'll be forced to watch these videos, listen to music and play these games from now on!" Dora: "No!" (25x) Dora's mom: "And also, you are grounded (20x) for super tranquility. Normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, start watching those videos, listening to music and playing these games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Dora: "Before I start, I just wish you were both chocolate and eaten by bunnies!" Dora's dad: "Dora, how dare you wish that we were both chocolate and eaten by bunnies. That's it! I'm calling Dylan Priest and his friends to come over to your house!" (30 minutes later) Dora's dad: "Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, NathanDesignerBoy7, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike, you guys are all here. Where's Slippy V?" Dylan Priest: "He's on a date with Taylor Hayes." Dora's mom: "Alright! Now listen up, everybody, Dora is grounded for super tranquility! So we need to give her big punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest: I heard that you made the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook: I heard that you got grounded for super tranquility!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you wished your parents were chocolate and eaten by bunnies!" NathanDesignerBoy7. "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Dora, the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident ended in 2004." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad bad bad bad bad student of mine as well." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no movies and TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon for you ever again!" Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Warren Cook: "Now let's give you punishments." Dylan Priest: "First punishment, slappings!" Priest slaps Dora Dylan Priest: "Next, ass beatings." Priest beats Dora's ass Dora's mom: "And finally, putting a diaper on you!" Priest puts a diaper on Dora Dora's dad: "Now go upstairs to your room and start watching TV shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dora: (walking away) "WAAAAAH!" Dylan Priest: “And before we end the video. I would like to say something. Happy Easter everybody!" The End.